StarFox: Voyager
by KUMidshipman2011
Summary: When cybernetic creatures invade the Lylat System and begin to assimilate everything, Fox McCloud is transported outside of Lylat. Now with the help of a Starship called Voyager, the StarFox team races against time to prevent all life in Lylat from ending


**Prologue**

_Cornerian Archaeological Research Base, Titania_

The studies seemed to be going rather well and if everything kept up at this rate everyone should have been able to leave by early next year. This thought pleased Dr. Jeremiah Bearstrom as he sipped his morning coffee, gripping the large blue mug with both paws and inhaling its strong aroma. As head of the archaeological expedition to Titania, he was always keeping in mind the well-being of those he lead, a useful side effect of his eight years as an officer in the Cornerian Defense Forces so many years ago. If anyone disliked this assignment more than the scientists and scholars here, it was Dr. Bearstrom.

Though the old bear did enjoy archaeology very much, he loathed the location he was picked to work in. Titania was a barren planet, torn to shreds and bled dry of resources thanks to the Venomian military presence here for two decades, not to mention the state it was left in during the Lylat Wars. Bearstrom recalled the initial invasion when he was teaching history at the Cornerian War College and what the Venomian Army did to his peaceful home world and could only imagine what Titania was like during the Venomian occupation. He shuddered.

Dawn came to the barren desert planet as Dr. Bearstrom went over the overnight reports from excavation teams across the northern continent. He was not thrilled when he saw that several teams discovered more bone fragments from ancient creatures that no doubt inhabited the lands. It was hard to speculate what these creatures were or how they lived for the environment now was different millions of years ago. Bearstrom's mood lightened, however, when he saw the report of relics of one of the ancient civilizations was unearthed overnight.

"Finally, some progress," Bearstrom said gruffly, a smile tugging at his old face.

Any evidence his expedition could gather on the thriving races that existed on Titania so many years was simply music to Dr. Bearstrom's furry ears. Since that mercenary unit, the Star Fox Team, came to Titania on a rescue mission, the Venomian occupation ended and the military forces withdrew as the Cornerian Navy was pressing hard behind. However, the Star Fox Team had succeeded in destroying the Galos, an ancient creature who had ties back to the civilizations who had once inhabited the planet. This made any historical or archaeological studies extremely difficult because there was nothing to go in making speculations.

"Good morning, Doctor," a voice called from behind.

Dr. Bearstrom was stirred from his reminiscing and turned to see a shepherd in a green Cornerian Defense Forces dress uniform. He immediately recognized the officer in charge of the security detail on Titania. "Ah, good morning, Captain Collette. I trust everything is going well."

The young officer took his place next to the doctor and looked out the view port, basking in the ironic beauty as the sun rose over the desert horizon. "As good as can be expected, Doctor. Though this posting is almost entirely void of action, I must say I am relieved that there are no security issues."

Bearstrom laughed, placing his large paw gently on the young man's shoulder. "My dear Captain, you amuse me. You were young during the Lylat Wars but if you could have seen them first hand like many others, you would be thanking the Gods for this peaceful expedition." Captain Collette looked away bashfully. "Now, it's all right. You are young and have a long career ahead of you. How are the troopers handling their assignments?"

Collette perked up at the question, giving Bearstrom the impression that the young shepherd was motivated about his duties, regardless of its dull nature. "Our 'dog soldiers' are handling the situation just fine. Some complaints about nothing to do and the sand in their fur, but other than that, a lot of them are glad for the chance to relax."

"I noticed that some of them survived the attack from the Anglar fleet and even some from the Aparoid incident. Blimey, you even have some senior non-coms under you who served in the Lylat Wars," Dr. Bearstrom mused, his British accent becoming more apparent as he reminisced. He noticed his reminiscing rants more and more as he grew older. He then noticed the depressing look plastered upon the young Captain's face. "What's the matter, Captain?"

Captain Collette tilted his head and gave a somewhat sheepish grin. "Almost every soldier in my command has seen action on some level or other…except for me. I've graduated from the War College, received my commission, worked under General Pepper's Staff Corps, and when the chance came up for a 'Deep Space' assignment I went for it. Little did I know, it was a scientific expedition." Collette sounded grim and almost disappointed.

"Ah, cheer up lad. You earn your war medals from the war scars you get in service. On the other hand, Captain, you are young, as I've said before. There are many years ahead of you in your career. Unless of course you end up like me and become a scientist." Upon making his sarcastic remark, Bearstrom noticed the ghastly look on Collette's face, fearing life as a scholarly person. The old bear could see the warrior mentality flowing throughout the youthful Captain.

"I suppose you are right, Doctor."

Dr. Bearstrom was about to bring up an alternative topic of conversation when the communicator on his office desk beeped and prompted him for an acknowledgment. He pawed the switch and responded, "This is Dr. Bearstrom. Go ahead."

"_Doctor, this is Specialist Foley in Operations. We are receiving peculiar reports from our teams in the Eastern Expanse." _

Bearstrom furrowed his brown and grew sterner in his voice. "Those are the lands in which the Galos was first sighted. Have they found something?"

"_No, sir. They are claiming there are fluctuations in the atmosphere and they are seeing shapes in the sky. Moving shapes, sir. I was just about to contact Captain Collette and notify him."_

"I'm with the Captain right now, Mr. Foley. We will be there shortly. Bearstrom out." He ended the call with a gruff growl as he depressed the comm switch. Looking at the Captain, he gave a look of curiosity and said, "How fast can the Cornerian fleet arrive in Titania airspace?"

"Depends how quickly we get a signal out to Corneria. Are you anticipating a space battle, Doctor?" Collette asked, all boyishness escaping as he mentally prepared for a tactical emergency.

They started walking out of the office, heading for Main Operations within the research facility. "I do not know, but one must be cautious when working this close to Venom."

Collette nodded, agreeing with the doctor. "Yes, sir. However, several ships have been dispatched around Venom airspace to patrol for lost sects of Venomian military. A lot of senior officers within Adross' rule have tried to proclaim themselves emperor. You remember the Anglars? Same thing. That being said, there hasn't been any unusual Venomian activity within the Lylat system for some time."

They turned into a large door way and entered the Main Operations center. Several research and security staff manned consoles and monitored various systems and reports from the teams around the northern continent. Bearstrom was always momentarily blinded by the led lighting on the consoles and panels in the hardly illuminated room. There were no view ports open to cast a gaze upon the desert lands of the planet. Immediately, Specialist Foley, a primate dressed in green fatigues with his rank insignia placed upon his color, stood to greet the two.

"Gentlemen, good morning," he spoke, standing straight proud in all his military glory.

"What do you have for us, Mr. Foley?" Collette asked, taking a spot next to the specialist's console. Dr. Bearstrom remained near the entrance of Main Operations to keep an eye on other personnel in case they were coming across any additional problems.

Taking a seat and inputting some commands into the computer, Foley said, "Expedition Team Charlie 2 began broadcasting odd signatures they scanned from the atmosphere. Upon dawn hitting they noticed a strange shape in the sky above their position. They just recently forwarded the data us for analysis."

"Could you bring the image up on the main view screen, Mr. Foley?" Dr. Bearstrom requested.

Acknowledging, Foley input more commands into his console and at the center front of the main room, an image with several data strands appeared, illuminating the room a tad bit more. It was a silhouette of an object cast across the pink dawn Titania sky; several stars were visible and scattered across the cosmos of the atmosphere. Everyone in Main Operations cast looks of confusion and curiosity on the image. The object was cubic in nature, black and dark with splotches of green across the surface. It looked metallic and eerie, sending shivers down the spines of some of the men.

"What the hell is that?" Bearstrom whispered, asking no one in particular.

"If memory serves," Collette started, "it looks similar to the Bolse defense satellite orbited Venom during the Lylat Wars."

"I thought Bolse was destroyed by the Star Fox team during the War," Foley commented, looking for answers in the Captain's face.

"They did," Collette answered, moving to another console and typing in commands, searching for answers. "Specialist, see if you can scan the object for Venomian signatures. It may be a new weapon."

"Aye, sir." Foley and Collette concentrated on their consoles, their paws dancing across boards, the consoles beeping with each finger pressed down. Foley's console spouted angry blips with every command he attempted to put in. Growling in frustration, Foley stated, "Sir, there is too much ion interference in the atmosphere from sandstorms. All scans are inconclusive."

"Can we get a signal to the fleet? If that is a weapon, it could go straight for the inner colonies and tear right through Lylat," Bearstrom noted.

"It's no good," Collette answered, cursing and pounding on the console. "Apart from the ion interference, that object is jamming all signals. Request permission to go to battle stations, Doctor?"

Nodding sharply, Bearstrom said, "Granted, Captain. Begin recalling the teams and secure for tactical emergency."

"Sergeant, bring in the teams! On the double!" Captain Collette barked. "Secure for tactical operations. Prepare surface batteries for anti-air combat. Have all ground troops and battle tanks on stand by!" There was a string of "ayes" across the room as several soldiers and scientists began working as quick as they could.

Dr. Bearstrom looked at the team status board and noticed that most of the teams were securing and returning to the research facility, except for Charlie 2. Growling lowly, he turned to Specialist Foley. "What is the status of Charlie 2, Specialist?"

Looking confused, he checked the boards and noticed the same discrepancy as the Doctor. "They received the recall signal, sir. I am unsure of their intentions."

"Captain," Bearstrom started. "Get Charlie 2 on comms and find out why they are remaining."

Immediately, Captain Collette dialed Charlie 2's signal and requested their contact. "Charlie 2, this is Main Operations. Please Acknowledge." Several seconds went by and they received nothing but static. Collette attempted again. "Charlie 2, this is Captain Collette at Main Operations, explain current status. Respond!"

Strings of static began to pour throughout the speakers until members of Charlie 2 began reporting. "_Charlie 2, sir. Sergeant Simms._"

"Sergeant, report your current condition. What is the status of the object? Are fighters entering the atmosphere?"

Seconds and static went by as they awaited a response. "_Sir, these figures just appeared out of nowhere. They began messing with our equipment. When on of the scientists tried to initiate communications with the being, it attacked. We took down two of them, but several more appeared. Our weapons no longer work._"

"Are you out of supplies, Sergeant?" Collette asked.

"_No, sir. Our weapons are ineffective against these beings. Its like we are shooting blanks. –Jones get down!" _Several shots of laser fire were heard through the speakers as well as the soldiers shouting and barking orders. "_…down…keep coming…nothings working…they got Jones…" _

Dr. Bearstrom listened in horror as Captain Collette attempted to regain the attention of Sergeant Simms. "Charlie 2, respond! What's going on? Sergeant!"

"_…almost here! ….got me! …Help!!!" _

There were screams and sounds of machines whirring and bussing. Sergeant Simms cried out in that, the call ended and communications ceased with the expedition team. Collette tried several times to raise the team again before finally giving up and throwing his comm headset with a growl. "We cannot reach them, Doctor."

"Can we get a signal to fleet?" the old bear asked.

"We can broadcast a distress signal but I do not know if Corneria will receive it in time, if at all. We should prepare for ground assault, sir." Collette explained.

Dr. Bearstrom nodded, and before he could ask the Captain's opinion, Specialist Foley asked for him. "Captain, what is attacking us? Are they Venomian forces?"

"I do not know, Mr. Foley," Collette responded with a sigh. "Regardless of what these things are, our orders remain the same. Search and destroy, and defense of this facility. The civilians are top priority; we protect them at all costs." The young shepherd began heading for a weapons locker mounted on the wall.

"We are capable of our own defense, Captain," Bearstrom added.

Ignoring the statement, Collette fetched a laser pistol from the locker, fastening it to the belt of his dress uniform. He handed out pistols to the several soldiers that remained in the Operations center. "With all due respect, Doctor, this is a tactical emergency now. We are in charge."

"You heard Sergeant Simms! These weapons have been rendered useless!" Bearstrom growled.

"Then we will fight paw-to-paw if necessary, Doctor. Nevertheless, you must be protected." Collette stated.

Before Dr. Bearstrom could retort against the Captain's statement, there was a banging on the metal of the entrance door to the Main Operations center. All conversation ended as all personnel within Main Operations stared the door, cringing with each bang. The door had been secured and locked the instant the facility secured for battle stations. Indents in the metal began to form, giving the men the impression of the strength of their impending enemies.

Snapping out his daze and awe of the enemies' strength, Captain Collette issued orders to take up defensive positions around the center and asked the scientists to remain at the front of the room, near the main view screen. The banging still proceeded, and Collette took a kneeling stance, aiming his laser pistol at the door. His breathing became heavy and his pace quickened as his hand twitched slightly as the start of his first battle was coming.

Finally, the door slammed open and two figures, with skin as pale as the moonlight on Fortuna and armor as dark as the cosmos itself, emerged. Mechanical whirring noises came from their bodies with each step taken towards the group. There faces were grotesque and had mechanical devices implanted in their skin. Both the figures had red laser beams coming from the sides of their skulls; these appeared to be targeting lasers of some kind.

They didn't even take a moment to look at their targets; they just kept walking slowly towards the group, blank stares clad upon their face. Resembling cyborgs, these figures looked cold and emotionless, and just kept advancing. Collette, who had fear building up in the pit of his stomach, issued the order to attack, "Open fire!"

The dark room erupted in pinkish-red illumination as the soldiers went weapons free and kept squeezing the triggers on their laser pistols. Bearstrom's ears pounded at the constant explosion of laser fire. His nostrils were filled with the smell of burning ozone and, due to the constant barrage of laser fire he started to believe that the enemies were being obliterated. Bearstrom's aspirations were killed, however, when he saw the creatures still slowly advancing.

The laser beams seemed to be absorbed in a green shielding over their bodies. No matter how much suppressive fire the soldiers laid down on them, the cyborg-like creatures continued to bear down on them. One by one, the soldiers stopped firing, looking in horror at the creatures same blank faces. Specialist Foley was the first to cry out in terror and charge at the creatures, flailing his arms in an attempt to attack them. The first creature grabbed Foley with what seemed to be earth-shattering strength as the primate cried out in pain. The creature then raised his other hand to Foley's throat and, just when Collette believed the creature was going to snap the specialist's neck, two tubes extended in an instant and injected into Foley's neck.

Collette and the others could do nothing more than watch as their brother-in-arms was being subjected to whatever torture the creatures were pumping into him. After seconds of what seemed to be excruciating pain, the creature dropped Foley. The primate shuddered and gasped for air, as his complexion faded and the pale skin that covered the creature's bodies was now invading Foley's skin. Implants crawled and grew under his skin. Fear now rose in the room.

Looking from Foley to the rest of the group, the creatures finally spoke. This sent ultimate chills down the spines of the men. In a dark, raspy voice, the creature said, "Resistance is futile."


End file.
